The Blind Side
by Ritu
Summary: Ruka is suicidal, and the reason is what he did to Mikan. Natsume is 'stalking' Mikan to see if he can get her to forgive Ruka and make him want to live again. Mikan and Natsume are fallin in love, but how will he tell her the truth? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: This is a story I wrote almost a year back, but it got deleted by accident. It was supposed to be a one shot, but that was gonna be really long so this time round I decided to make it a few chapters instead. **

**The first chapter is sort of just to give a feel of it. More like an extended intro.**

**Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I stood outside the large glass window separating me from the hospital room inside, watching.

"Is there really nothing that you can do?" I asked the doctor.

"We are doing everything we can. But what he needs now most, is the will to live. To fight to get better. I am sorry to say this, but your friend is suicidal." the doc replied, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"How long can you keep him alive?" I asked coldly.

"For a long time. His condition might not improve, but with modern medicine, we can keep him where he is for months at least, even years." he answered.

I nodded. "Keep him alive, and I'll make sure that he wants to live again. I'll make him want life." and with that I left the hospital. The image of my dying best friend burned in my mind.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later:**

I sat in the cafe across from her store, observing. She was meticulous and punctual. It wasn't all that surprising.

In the last two weeks I had found out everything there was to know about her. If I had been anyone else, and if it had been anyone else's life on the line, I would have sympathized, heck, I could to an extent even empathize, but I would not. The cost was too high. It was not a cost I would pay for something as simple as human emotion.

I sat there all day, drinking coffee, pretending to work on my laptop, and watching her. The woman because of whom my friend wanted to die. The woman who would be the reason for the death of the man I loved as a brother. Mikan Sakura was killing Ruka Nogi.

I would make her stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**aie - I hope it'll make more sense after this chapter. **

* * *

**Author Note: So here is another story. I wanted it to be a oneshot, and had written most of it but it got deleted. So now when I started it again, I did not want it to be a oneshot. It should not be too long though. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I followed her as she walked from her store to her house. Once she was safely in, I walked away to the apartment I had rented across from her place. I lay down on the couch, thinking. Facts could only get me so far, but I had no idea how to approach her.

"Hi, I am the best friend of the man who did this to you. I know you hate him, but he hates himself too, and I can't have that. I want you to go to the hospital and talk to him. Make him want to live again." I let out a humorless chuckle. _Yeah... that'd go over well._

Until I could think of something, I was going to keep watching her. My cover was simple. I was a writer. Writer's by their very nature are eccentric and so no one would find it weird that I sat all day in the same place, in the same cafe, typing on my laptop. I could see through the window into her store from there, and keep records of everything she did that way. Truthfully, it was the most comfortable stakeout of my life.

* * *

**Next Morning: **

I sat down at my place in the cafe. Still watching. I had stayed up most of the night, going over everything again, but could find nothing of use whatsoever. The woman had no weaknesses. Then again, she did not have anything left to lose.

My head dropped back. This was... ugh.. why had I not been here when all this happened? Maybe I would have been involved. Maybe then the consequences would not be so horrifying. Maybe then, Ruka would still be himself. I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" the waitress asked me. My head snapped back.

"Yeah fine. I was writing most of the night." the lie slipped out easily.

She gave me a sweet smile, then hurried off. A few minutes later she brought me a glass of iced tea.

"Don't worry, its on the house. All that coffee can't be good for you." she said with another smile.

"Thanks.." I glanced at her name tag, "Anna."

With a cheerful, "You're welcome!" she hurried off.

I sighed in pleasure as I took a sip of the drink she had brought me. This was what Mikan used to be like. Everyone who had known her had used similar words to describe her: vivacious, intelligent, hard working, bright, always cheerful, full of life, saw the good in everyone.

The only things that still applied were hard working and intelligent. She did not smile, she did not laugh, and since she hardly even talked, it was hard to believe this was the same person. I sighed again.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I closed the store and started walking home. It was the same path every night. Obviously. Suddenly I felt someone grab me, and a cold blade pressed to my throat.

"Give me your bag." My captor snapped. I held the bag out. Someone else snatched it from me.

Then, "Oh MAN! This chick is blind!" the person who had snatched away my purse exclaimed. It had to be him, unless there were three of them.

I felt the knife go lower and then slice through my shirt. Blood dripped from the cut he had made on my skin. I did not scream. I could run, but he was right, I was blind. Where would I go? How would I know where to go? Maybe they'd kill me at the end of it, and then it would be finally over.

His hand followed the knife and I felt bile rise in my throat. I was wrong. I was not willing to just roll over and die. I slammed my fist into where I knew his head to be. The second man tried to grab me, and I brought my knee up. I was not going to lose anything again without a fight.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I cursed as I realized I had fallen asleep. I looked around and to my horror the store was closed and Mikan was nowhere in sight.

I jumped up, threw down cash at the table and, stuffing my laptop in its bag, ran. I did not see her anywhere, but the light in her apartment was off. And as weird as it was, she turned it on every night. Not to mention I had bad feeling. I ran back, checking everywhere, and in an alley I saw her.

She had been nabbed by two crooks. From their condition, she had put up one hell of a fight, but now one of them held her immobilized, while the other touched her cheek with a knife. I don;t know what came over me, but I jumped in. Fury clouded my vision as I pummelled the two. Within a minute, they were nothing more than a pile of broken bones and flesh, which happened to be breathing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She was trying to stand.

"I am going to take your hand now." I said softly. She allowed me to take her hand and pull her up. He r shirt was in tatters, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Without thinking, I slipped off my jacket and draped it around her.

"Can you stand on your own? I need to call the cops." I asked. She gave me a small nod.

I made the call. The detective was an old friend, so he would take care of everything.

"Do you want to go to a hospital?" I asked when I was done. She shook her head.

"Home?" I asked again and this time she nodded.

"I am taking your head again." I said and then did so. She did not object to my touch. I picked up her bag on our way out of the alley.

"Where to?" I asked, and she gave me directions to her place. I walked her to the door, and then started walking away after a small 'good bye'.

I could hear fumbling in her bag for her keys. Her hands were probably shaking. They were all scratched up too. I stopped and tuned back.

"Let me." I said taking the bag from her, and taking out the key. I opened the door and led her in. The first thing she did was turn on the light. I smiled slightly.

"I..." I was about to leave again when I got a good luck at her in the light. I swore.

"I should have taken you to a hospital." I snapped.

"I would not have gone. I hate hospitals." She said speaking for the first time that night.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked, trying to keep calm and not yell.

"Yes." She gave me directions, as she sat down on a chair. I got the kit, and quickly got to work. When I was done, she faintly resembled a mummy.

"Thats much better. You had to have put up a hell of a lot of a fight." I said approvingly.

"It seems I still have things that I do not want to lose." She said with a shrug. Her words so close to my thoughts of earlier today that I flinched. Good thing she could not see me.

"I'll take my leave then. I hope you feel better soon." I said, turning yet again to leave.

"Wait!" she called and I stopped. I did not turn back.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I debated for a moment but then decided on the truth. "Natsume Hyuuga. I live in the apartment building across from you."

"Mikan Sakura. Thank you for saving my life." she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**mrysmanga**

**JadedPixie18 **

**kara'mel'-chan **

**LilBlueBear **

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I woke up, a scream lodged in my throat as I gasped for breath. I tried to calm myself, to remind myself that it was just a dream, but my heart was still pounding frantically after a few minutes. I got out of bed, and still shaking like a leaf, made my way to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice asked me, and I jumped, the glass falling from my hand and shattering on the ground. He swore.

"Stay still." he ordered me. I stood there, even more panic racing through me. It was the man who had saved my life. I was safe. I kept reminding myself, but fear isn't exactly known for being rational. Sweat beaded my forehead, my throat was closed and every breath made my chest hurt.

"I am going to pick you up and carry you to the couch now. Then I'll clear the glass." he told me. My terror escalated but I made myself stand still. He picked me up easily as if I weighed no more than a doll. I could hear his heart, even above the hammering of my own, and it was calm, steady. I concentrated on it, and took a shaky breath. He seated me on the couch, and wrapped the blanket around me. It was still warm from his body heat.

I heard him walk away, heard it as he cleared away all the glass, and then heard him walk back.

"Water." he said as he gave me a glass. I drank it in a gulp, grateful.

He took it from me when I was finished and poured me more. I drank most of that one too.

"Feel better now?" he asked. From his voice, he was kneeling in front of me.

"Somewhat." I answered honestly.

"I am sorry that I scared you." he said and I shook my head.

"It was a nightmare, and when I came out to get water, I had forgotten that you were staying here for the night." I explained. My heartbeat had finally gone back to normal.

"Want to tell me what it was about? Talking does help." he said softly.

I let out a small 'heh' sound. "Believe me, when things are the way they are, nothing helps." I said before getting up and heading back to my room. He did not try to stop me.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

Same as before I watched her from the cafe. I had to give her credit. Even after all that happened last night, she had come to her store today. I had walked her here myself. I did not want to admit it, but I was not detached from her. I knew the facts of what had happened, but that was it. Now I wanted to know her side of the story. In just one night, I saw her as a human being, not as a resource I needed to exploit to help Ruka.

I kept trying to think of ways to ask her about her past, or tell her about Ruka, but I could still not think of anything. It was already dark and she was closing the store. I paid my bill at the cafe and walked upto her.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked her. She jumped a bit, but then nodded.

"So what do you do?" she asked.

"I am a bodyguard for hire." I answered honestly.

"What made you move here?" she asked intrigued.

"I am on extended vacation, and this seemed like a peaceful enough place to spend it." I answered shrugging.

"Extended vacation, huh? Don't you get bored?" she asked. I was surprised by how forthright with her questions she was.

"I am writing a book while I am on break, and before you ask, its a manual for weapon maintainence and handling." I said just as we reached her apartment building. I said my goodbyes after she had opened the door and walked to my own place.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

This strange friendship continued for nearly two weeks. Everyday Natsume walked Mikan to her store and back, and the entire time they would talk. For the rest of the day, he sat in the cafe, actually working on the manual.

Day by day Natsume grew more and more restless. He had started out only knowing her through facts, but the more he actually got to know her, the more he wanted to know her side of the story. Mikan was growing on him. Slowly but steadily, she had started to matter. She was not some faceless person anymore, who was just a means to an end.

Natsume sighed as he clicked his laptop shut and headed to Mikan's store.

"Its me." he declared after entering.

Mikan had been sitting behind the counter, dictating to her computer. She stopped.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely. Natsume stared, at a loss for words.

"Uh.. how about recommending a book you think I'd like." he finally said. Mikan nodded and stood up. Natsume watched as she went and got him two separate books. She knew her shop inside out, and her lack of eyesight never really bothered her here.

"I'll take them." Natsume said after just giving them a glance. Mikan nodded and rang it in.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she said as she handed him his receipt.

"You knew?" Natsume asked surprised before he could stop himself.

"It was kind of obvious." she said shrugging.

"Then why sell me the books?" he asked scowling.

"I am a businesswoman after all." she said calmly as she sat down again.

Natsume shook his head in amazement. She always totally threw him off.

"I wanted to know how you lost your eyesight." he said deciding on the blunt approach.

"Accident." she answered without missing a beat.

"The whole story." Natsume clarified.

Mikan looked taken aback, then sighed. "Sure why not, but its long."

"I am not going anywhere." Natsume said and she heard him sit down in one of the wicker chairs she had around the place.

"I was raised by my grandfather. He was the only family I had; he died when I was 19, and I started supporting myself. I had already finished a year of College, so I turned that into a certificate program and graduated soon after. I started working. The pay was good and I was doing fine." Mikan's words were calm, but emotionless.

"I fell in love with my boss. Not that surprising, I was alone and he was really nice. He told me he was separated from his wife, he lied. We had an affair. By the time I found out he had lied to me, I was pregnant. I broke things up with him. He wanted to give me money to shut me up. I told him I had no wish to ruin his marriage anyways, and I did not need his money." Mikan's tone was more clipped now.

"I thought it was all done and over with. I had changed jobs, and life was still good. I was going to be a mother, have my own family again. That was when I met him. Ruka. He walked into my life, like some knight in shining armor. He was rich, kind, loving and for some reason he claimed that he had fallen in love with me at first sight. I liked him, but I was somewhat burned and so loved seemed hard for me. He said he would wait. I was the only one for him." Mikan's voice was icy now.

"The first time we made out, I heard a camera click. I asked him what was going on, and he told me that he did not give a damn about me. All this had been just him doing his friend a favor. I stared at him, unable to believe. Even if I had not completely loved him, I had believed him when he said that he was in love with me. Pretty stupid in hind sight but what can I say." she shrugged lightly, though Natsume could see the strain in her expression.

"Well, he was doing the favor for my ex-boss's wife. Making sure that there was proof that I was not trustworthy. There was a storm raging outside, but Ruka threw me out. He had done his childhood friend a favor, and I was no longer needed. The roads were really bad, but it was not like I had much choice. I drove home, and got into an accident. I lost my baby and my sight." she finished, her tone still detached, but saying all of that had cost her.

"What happened afterwards?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned her head away. "They came to visit me at the hospital. Both Ryou- my boss, and Ruka. Ryou had actually been trying to leave his wife for me, and so she had begged her childhood friend to do her a favor. She had wanted him to show her husband that I was a lying.." Mikan stopped then continued, "She was desperate to save her marriage and so she had lied to Ruka. He thought that the baby was someone else's, not Ryou's and i had been lying to him, and blackmailing him. It hardly mattered to me. I wanted nothing to do with the two of them anymore."

She turned back in my direction.

"There you go. The amazing story of my life. Does knowing make you feel better?" Mikan said testily.

"I am sorry." Natsume whispered.

"Not your fault." Mikan said as she got up. Her hands were shaking.

In her mind she could feel her terror from when she had opened her eyes but it had still remained dark. Feel her horror as she was told that her baby was gone. Her heartbeat started rising, and she felt Natsume's arms go around her. He held her tightly, waiting for the panic attack to go away.

When she finally felt better, she stepped away. She knew her lashes were wet, but Natsume wiped the tears away. They did not talk that night as he walked her home.

Natsume stayed up the entire night, his heart heavy. Every man she had trusted, had betrayed her, and now he was going to do the same. _Was it better if he told her the truth now, rather than later before they got any more involved with each other? But what if she did not help Ruka? If she really cared for him, then she might forgive Ruka, but so early, could he really expect her to help? _The questions kept chasing each other through his head and it was only after that he walked her to the store and come home that he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**mrysmanga **

**JadedPixie18 - Sorry i did not reply to the review. Ruka thought Mikan was blackmailing Ryou (or something close to it) and so he was helping Ryou's wife. **

**LilBlueBear **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Thanks a lot guys :)**

* * *

**Author Note: so here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I woke up feeling terrible. My head was throbbing and my throat felt raw.

I was sick. _Lovely_.

I glanced at the clock. 5 pm. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower.

One hot shower, and two black coffee's later, I felt better. I made my way to the cafe, and ordered more coffee. Anna gave me a smile as she brought my order. Mikan was still safely in the store, which made me relax.

I started typing, but it was really hard to concentrate. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" Mikan asked and my head snapped back up. She was standing with her hand on the back of the chair in front of me.

"Go ahead." I answered.

"Before you ask, I hired a part timer." she said somewhat smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"So what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"You're falling sick." she observed ignoring my question. I sighed.

"Yeah I noticed. Not much I can do about it." I said with a shrug.

"Have you eaten anything today?" she asked me and I scowled.

"Coffee counts." I told her.

"Black doesn't." she retorted.

"How would you know its black?" I countered.

"I can smell it." she told me.

"Really?" I asked amused.

"Really. Most people, when they lose one of their senses, end up fine tuning the rest. My hearing, smell, touch, all are very good." she told me seriously.

I stared at her. Images flickering through my mind. Images I wanted to make real. Images that should not even be in my head.

"So what does black coffee smell like?" I asked finally.

"Like coffee, only darker, without any smell of sugar or milk diluting it." she answered.

"Sugar has a smell too?" I asked amused again.

"You mean you've never noticed?" she asked surprised.

"Explain some more. Like what all other things smell like." I requested.

"Will you explain what things look like if I do?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Sugar is sweet, and mostly not there. Its bare, and you only really notice it if its missing. Right now I can smell the wet ground from the rain earlier today. The smell of coffee, not just yours, but its here, ingrained in the cafe, and.." she stopped.

"and what?" I asked, and judging by the slight blush on her cheeks, I had a good idea what was going to be next on her list.

"Your turn. How do things look?" she asked, ignoring me again.

"The sky is overcast, so not much light. everything has a gray tinge. Anna is talking to the manager, your part timer is arranging the display, and the street lights just came on, giving everything a yellow glow. The table and the chairs look pale, while my coffee looks really really black." I was staring at her again.

"Nothing more Natsume?" she asked, and I smiled slightly.

"I stopped myself before I put an incriminating "and" there." I said and she flushed.

"Tell me what I look like." she ordered bluntly.

"If you will finish your sentence from before." I answered.

"I can feel you there. You're probably running a fever right now, but even when you're not, everything around you feels warm. Like you're radiating heat. You smell of coffee, and some faint cologne, and you. Its not something I can describe, but its just you." she snapped, angry at me for making her tell me.

"You look like a porcelain doll. Beautiful and very very fragile. So precious as you sit in front of me, and you make me want to just reach out and see if its really skin, or silk stretched on glass. Then there is the look in your eyes. Haunted, but at the same time its clear as day that you have a strong core to you." I finished and it felt like each word had been dragged out of me. Somehow I always spoke the truth when I spoke to her. I just could not lie to her, and I did not like it.

"That is what you see?" she asked softly.

"Trust me, _chica, _I don't lie to you. For some reason I can't." I said, and I knew some of my frustration had leaked into my voice.

"Natsume.." she started but I cut her off.

"Your part timer is looking for you." I said and she got up to leave. I watched with narrowed eyes as she walked back into her store.

This was not going well. I was getting too involved. She was too real to me, and I had started caring for her a bit too much. I mattered to her too, and that was good, that I needed, though I did not know how I was going to use it, but I could not afford to fall for her.

I wanted to bang my head on the table._ Why was all this such a freaking mess?_

* * *

**Mikan's POV:  
**

I closed the store for the night, and Natsume walked me home.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked him.

"Sure." he answered after a moment, and I was sure I had surprised him.

We talked about random things while I cooked. He had offered to help but I had declined. I was good at this, and I was sure I would be faster without his help. I had made macaroni salad, a vegetable stir fry and breaded chicken.

"You really are good at this." he said sounding surprised, a few minutes after we started eating.

"Did you think the last two times I cooked for you were flukes?" I asked testily and heard him chuckle.

"Third time's the charm." he told me with mock seriousness.

I giggled, and then took a bite of my food. I could not remember the last time I had had a good time like this.

In our banter, it seemed like we were done eating in no time at all. We cleared the table together and he did the dishes. I was not allowed to help, but I sat on the counter next to the sink while he did them.

"Why're you not scared of me?" he asked suddenly.

"You think you're scary?" I asked amused.

"Thats hardly the point. You know what I am asking." he said calmly though I was sure he was annoyed.

"You won't like the answer." I said honestly.

"I still want to know." he retorted.

"The first time I met you, you saved my life, then stayed the night here. If you wanted to do anything to me, you already could have. I know how much stronger than me you are. But the fact remains that you did me no harm. So unless you are a serial killer with a fetish for blind women, I am under no threat."

"Thats just.." he protested but I cut him off.

"I knew you'd say its a stupid logic. Anyways, the other reason is that I just feel like I can trust you. The last reason, you really are not going to like." I said my voice even.

"Enlighten me." he said coldly.

"Its more than obvious by now that you won't rape me, and I don't mind dying. Its living thats scary, thats hard. Dying is easy, the coward's way out. I will not take it, but I am not all that scared of it either. When you lose everything you loved, its hard to be scared." I finished, proud of the fact that my voice did not shake.

"You. Bloody. Idiot." he said deliberately.

I cocked my head to the side. "You wanted to know, and even after I warned you that you were not going to like it."

"So what if you can't see, so what if you lost your baby, you're still alive, damnit! Don't just negate that. You can have other kids, you might fall in love again, hell you might even see again. Why would you let go of all the possibilities, all the things that you can do, just because of what happened in the past?" his voice was choked at the end, and I did not think it was because he was sick.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him softly, tears threatening to fill my eyes.

"I don't know, and believe me, I never meant to." he snapped, angry. I stood up and made my way to him, but before my outstretched fingers could touch him, he took my hand in his, and yanked me close to him. He held me against him, one hand holding mine and the other around me. My other hand rested flat on his chest, right above his pounding heart.

"You have a fever." I said softly, looking up, at where his face should be. A face I'd never be able to see.

"I know. Its called Mikan." he said right before he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Ava - maybe you'll not be as mad at Natsume after this chapter. **

**A101 - awww thanks so much :) your review totally made my day. **

**mrysmanga **

**jyouzebin - this might turn into the three way kinds that you like ;) *might***

**JadedPixie18**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: Ummm Please review! I don't think this story will be very long, and so all the feedback I can get now would help a lot. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

"You're bipolar, aren't you?"Mikan asked, trying to not smirk.

I just stared. _Was she trying to be funny?_

"How am I bipolar?" I asked, in spite of myself.

"You kissed me like some junkie gone too long without his fix, and I was the said 'fix' and then you push me away like some recovered alcoholic, and I am a bottle of cheap wine." she explained. _No, she was not trying to be funny, she just wanted to cheer me up, even though she had no idea why I was acting the way I was. _I had kissed her, and then I had indeed pushed her away. Now both of us were sitting across from each other at her dining table.

"Whats it with you, and all the drug or alcohol examples? Are you a user Mikan?" I asked, playing her game, stalling for time.

"Who knows. Maybe I have my own stash hidden somewhere." she said with a sly smile.

"Uh huh. You're so not funny." I said coldly.

"There you go again." she said crankily.

I raised an eyebrow, but the effect was ruined since she could not see it. "Go where?" I asked, almost sighing.

"Being all bipolar. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash!" she almost snapped.

"Maybe I am just PMS'ing." I snapped back.

She got up and walked towards me until she was standing right in front of me, and her hands came to rest on my shoulders.

"Maybe you're pregnant and its all the hormonal imbalance." she said sagely. I just stared.

Then somehow a small chuckled escaped me, and that was all it took for both of us to burst out laughing. I picked her up and sat her on top of the table next to me, and we just sat there laughing together over utter and complete nonsense.

When finally our gales of mirth died down, I was staring at her smiling face. It had been a long time since I had laughed, but I knew it had been even longer since she had. She reached out, and I let her touch my face. Her hand slowly caressing my cheek.

"Whats bothering you?" she asked sweetly and I almost told her, but some sense of self preservation stopped me from spilling everything. I did not, could not lose Mikan. Already she mattered too much. I would just have to find another way to make Ruka see that there was a lot to life and the world that he still hadn't seen. I would also have to tell Mikan at some point of time, but that could wait. _Or so I kept telling myself._

"A lot of things. A friend of mine.. he's.." I stopped, but then I decided I would be as truthful as possible.

"He's dying. Not right now, maybe not for a long time yet, but inside he is dying each and every second. He made a mistake, a huge one, and he regrets it, but the bastard thinks that if he dies, its going to be his punishment. Until now I did not know that you could just lose your will to live like that, but he did. He's not in a coma, but he might as well be, for all the response anyone has gotten from him for the past months." I stopped and took a deep breath, but now that I was talking I could not stop.

"He is my only family. Everything, and nothing I do makes a difference to him. When I was a mess, he pulled me together, but now when he needs me most, he's blocked me out completely. All I keep thinking is how do I make him want to live again? I can't fall in love right now, its wrong, so wrong on so many levels, but you make me feel as if everything is right again. As if that idiot is already better, as if I don't have to feel guilty." I had moved closer to her, and now she wrapped her arms around me, and my head rested on her lap.

I wasn't crying. _Of course not._

Her hands kept running through my hair, stroking my back, and anchoring me. After a while, I raised my head, to see her looking at me, concern obvious on her face. How could they have done this to her? No. Not them. _Her_. She was the one who had orchestrated all of it. Ruka's childhood friend. My childhood friend. Sumire Shouda.

"Better now?" she asked me softly, her hands stroking my face.

"I can't have you." I told her, my voice tight.

"Good thing I can make my own decisions." she said smiling.

_What was wrong with me? If I had even an ounce of decency, I should walk away right now, before she got any more involved with me. Before the truth hurt her. But god help me, I never wanted to leave her. How could I have fallen for her so completely in such a short time? _

"Will you promise me one thing?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered, and I smiled slightly, still so trusting, my Mikan.

"No matter what happens, will you keep living your life to the fullest? Not just existing, or barely living as you have been doing, but actually enjoying yourself? Please Mikan." I pleaded for the first time in my life.

She was silent for so long that I thought she would say no.

"I promise." she said softly, and I relaxed. I stood up, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Its time for me to go. See you tomorrow morning." I said and headed for the door. She said nothing as I left, but her sweet smile was answer enough to everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX - Thanks a lot! and thats gonna happen soon. **

**A101 - Thanks so much :) **

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks a LOT for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I entered Mikan's store around noon. Her part timer hadn't arrived yet.

"You've come to tell me you're leaving." she said before I could even say it was me.

I stared at her stunned, then decided I did not want to know how she found me so predictable.

"Yes, but before that I was hoping you'd let me do something." I answered, though she had not really asked it as a question.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Improve the security at your home, and here, and..." I started but she cut me off.

"You made a list already, right? You can give it to me. I will have it installed asap." she said, still a picture of calm.

I walked towards her, and for the first time she looked uneasy.

"Why are you so interested in throwing me out?" I asked softly.

"You're the one who wants to leave." she retorted.

My hand cupped her face. "I never said I would never come back."

"Thats just cruel. You'll leave me here, forever wondering." Mikan said trying to move away, but I would not let her.

"Not forever. I promise I'll come back." I rested my forehead against hers. "In three days. I'll be back before they're over."

"Talk to me, when you've fulfilled that." she said, trying to be cold. I kissed her forehead, slipped the list into her hand and walked out of the store. I did not look back, and she could not see me walking away.

* * *

**2 Days Later:**

"If you're here to tell me how much Sumire loves me, you're wasting your breath Natsume." Ryou said coldly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I one of her lawyers?"

"Then why are you here?" he asked, sighing. He had changed so much since the time I had last seen him. He looked older, and somewhat tired.

"I want to know everything about Mikan." I told him, and his face lost all color.

"Leave her alone. She has already had gone through so much, I will not let you finish what Ruka started." Ryou said in icy fury. I was stunned. The man knew who I was, and yet he was threatening me, for her. It seemed like Ryou did deserve more credit than I had been giving him.

"I am not trying to finish what Ruka started. Ruka's in a goddamn hospital, totally suicidal. The only chance there is of making him live again, is if Mikan talks to him. Thats why I went to her, but... Anyways, so no, I do not wish her any harm. Will you now please talk?" I finished coldly.

"You're in love with her." Ryou said softly. I did not say anything.

"She was.. something else. When she walked into a room, it was like, everything else faded into the background. She was honest, and very very pure. She would never have given me a chance if she knew that I was together with Sumire. I had wanted to divorce Sumire even before I met Mikan, but you know Sumire. She isn't exactly easy to get rid of, nor is it easy to make her understand my point of view. Or anyone else's point of view for that matter." Ryou sighed, his look faraway.

"Sumire found out I was having an affair. She went to Mikan, and screamed and yelled. Mikan broke up with me immediately. How could I have lied to her, she said. How could I have cheated on a wife who obviously loved me, she asked. I could not explain to her, that even if my wife loved me, there was no place for my feelings in our relationship. It was all about Sumire, and only Sumire." Ryou sighed again.

"My messed up relationship aside, after that, Sumire asked Ruka for help. She convinced him that Mikan was pregnant with someone else's baby, and was emotionally blackmailing me to break my marriage. I am sure there was a lot more that went with it, and Ruka fell for it hook, line and sinker. I only found out about all this after Sumire's plan was successful and she gloated to me that Mikan had moved on already. By that point I wanted our marriage to end no matter what anyways, so it made no difference. And then I found out the other half of the news. About the accident. Some father I was... Anyways after that I told Ruka the truth. He already was feeling pretty bad about what he'd done, but knowing just how badly he'd screwed up... well you know what it did to him. Mikan did not want anything to do with us, and I honestly can't blame her." Ryou finished, and now he just looked tired.

"What was she like Ryou? Before all this? Before you?" I asked.

Ryou smiled softly. "Glowing, like an angel. She was always cheerful, and not the fake kind, she genuinely found pleasure in everything. The simplest things would make her laugh, she gave away her smiles for the slightest reason. She was always kind, it was so hard to tell that she was alone in the world. Everyone was drawn to her vibrant personality. She was just so alive!"

I stared at him, aching at the loss. What Mikan had been, and how much she must have hurt for all that warmth, that life, to have vanished. No, not vanished, just hidden, deep deep inside her.

"Does she know about you and us?" Ryou asked me.

I shook my head and I saw sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry man. We screwed it up for you as well." he said, and regret was clear in his eyes.

"If you hadn't messed up, I might never have met her." I said with a shrug.

"Will you go see Sumire too?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My self control isn't good enough to not kill her."

Ryou let out a heh sound. Yeah, he would have divorced Sumire eventually, Mikan or no Mikan.

"I have to go now. Good luck, and I hope you can give her everything she deserves and more." Ryou said shaking my hand, before leaving. I sat there sipping my coffee, wondering what I was going to do about Sumire. There was no way in hell I was going to let her be the only one who walked out of this without emotional scars.

I rubbed my eyes. I knew Sumire far better than I might like to, and I knew how hard it would be to get back at her. How could you give someone with no emotional depth whatsoever, any emotional scars?

I sighed, and decided that teaching Sumire a lesson would have to wait. It had taken me two days to track down Ryou. After his divorce he had moved, and moved on, making a new life for himself. If only I could convince Ruka to do the same.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

It had been three days since he had left. No, that was not true. It would be three days since he had left in 45 minutes and 35 seconds.

I sighed. I should not be doing this to myself. What obligation did he have to come back? So what if there was some attraction between us? It wasn't that big a deal. He'd told me he was a bodyguard for hire. How could someone with that lifestyle have someone blind with them? I would only slow him down.

The door opened and I looked up. The breeze brought a familiar scent. My part timer, Nobara was here. She was a sweet young girl who needed to be less shy.

She chatted with me for a while, before I sent her in the back to do inventory. I found myself waiting, leaning against my desk, listening to every sound breathlessly, hoping it would be him. For all I knew he could be watching me from outside and I would never know. Losing my eyesight had never galled me as much as it did now. I wanted to look down the street and see if he was coming. I wanted to see him.

The door opened again, and I made myself stay still. It was probably a customer. Then his scent hit me.

"Natsume?" I asked unsure, even though I knew it was him, but still..

His arms went around me, and he hugged me tightly. His scent washed over me, and I cried out his name happily before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him back.

After a minute or so he moved away slightly, and I was sure he was looking at me. Then he lightly kissed my brow.

"You missed me." it was not a question.

I raised my hands to his face, running them all over his face, through his hair.

"Did you miss me?" I asked softly.

"What? Your amazing perceptive abilities have left you?" he teased, and I smacked him lightly.

"I missed you." he said gently, kissing my temple.

"You don't seem like it." I said haughtily.

"You didn't either until you called my name ever so sweetly after I hugged you." he said, and I knew he was grinning. I let my hands touch his lips, and sure enough they were stretched in a smile. He kissed my fingertips.

"Meanie." I said lightly, and he leaned forward and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life.

"Missed you so much." he murmured when our lips finally parted. I smiled and he chuckled lightly.

"Who's a meanie now?" he asked me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then pushed him away. He went willingly, but his warmth, his scent still clung to me.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked me.

"Nothing special." I shrugged.

"Will you go out for dinner with me?" he asked, taking me off guard.

"Yes." I answered him when I had swallowed my surprise.

"I like this change of pace. For once I am not the one being surprised by everything." he said chuckling. Then with a small goodbye he was gone. I smiled to myself, looking forward to our date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**aliceacademy8 **

**jyouzebin - No. I don't think Ryou loves Mikan anymore. I think he just regrets the past, but he has moved on over the love emotion. **

**JadedPixie18 - Mikan took your advice, even though she can't see :P oh n you'll like this dinner ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV: **

I sat on the bed feeling harassed. I could not remember the last time I had dressed up, but it had been before the accident. I could not remember the color of any of my dresses, the color of my shoes and accessories, and what would go with what.

I finally decided on a strapless silk sheath dress. I was sure it was either black, or blue-black in color. Before I could start guessing about other things, there was a knock on the door. Natsume had arrived.

**Natsume's POV: **

Mikan opened the door for me wearing a lovely pale pink dress.

"You look gorgeous." I said kissing her cheek.

"What color is my dress?"she asked.

"Pale pink." I told her. She growled in frustration and stomped off. I closed the door and followed her, wondering what was going on. Her room was a mess of clothes, and shoes. I smiled as understanding dawned.

"Let me." I told her as I got her to sit on her bed. I started looking through the things she had out and there was a pair of heels she had which matched her dress perfectly. I kept those aside, and then put light make up on her. The final touch was a light pink lip gloss.

I knelt in front of her and slipped the heels on her feet.

"How do you know how to put on makeup?" she asked curiously.

"One of my charges was a pop idol. She made her makeup artist give me a crash course. She thought it was funny, I thought it might come in handy at some point of time, her make up artist thought we were both crazy." I told her deadpan, and she giggled.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me.

"Formal black pants, black shoes, black silk shirt, and a black jacket. Top two buttons of the shirt are unbuttoned." I told her.

She grinned. "Pity this dress isn't the color I thought it was or we would have matched."

"We can still match." I said as I picked up the scarf that matched her dress and tied it like a cravat around my throat.

"Now I am also wearing a pale pink cravat." I told her.

"Oh! Now I remember which dress this is! It was because I could not find the scarf that I had it confused with the black one." she said with a total 'NOW I get IT!' expression, slamming her fist into her other palm.

_Was it weird that I thought she was super cute?_

She rose to her feet, graceful. At the front door, I helped her put on her jacket, but then I stopped her when she tried to take her folded walking stick.

"Let me do its job tonight." I said and she gave me a dubious nod.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

Natsume walked me out of my place, my hand resting on the crook of his elbow. He did not try to lead me, instead he warned me about everything in my way in a low voice. When we reached his car, he got me seated and then slipped in next to me. It was not my first time in a vehicle since the accident, but it was my first time in the front seat of a car since then. I felt my muscles tighten, but I refused to let him know.

Then to my surprise, he took my hand and placed it on the gear shift, and then his hand covered mine.

We drove in silence but all my panic was gone. His hand was warm, and through the gear shift I could feel the assured hum of the car. There was no room left for panic.

When we arrived, he opened my door and then led me inside. Someone took our jackets, and then Natsume took my hand again as we were led to our table. We were in a huge room, and I was sure it was just us, or I would have heard other people by now. The music was lovely, and in a moment I recognized it as Enya. The Maitre'd pulled back my chair and I sat down. Natsume sat next to me, rather than across from me.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are we?" I asked him in return, smiling.

"Alexander's." he answered.

"You booked all of it?" I was amazed. This was one of the best restaurant's in town.

"Just one of the halls." he said, as if it was no big deal. I chuckled.

"Going all out, aren't you Mr. Hyuuga." I said with a slight smirk.

"Believe me, love, you haven't seen me go all out yet." he said mimicking an Irish accent.

I giggled, I just could not help it. He did it so well. "So what are we having?" I asked him when my laughter had subsided.

"Its up to you." he said and then he went on to read the entire menu to me. He was never impatient, and he even made comments about the food.

"How many times have you been here?" I asked him after our orders had been placed.

"I like the place so I come very often. They have good food." he told me sagely and I chuckled.

The rest of dinner passed by in a blur. The food was great, though I was so caught up in him, that I wasn't even sure what I had ordered. We had a lot of fun, and were still teasing each other as we drove back.

"Would you like to come up for coffee or drinks?" Natsume asked me when the car stopped.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I asked, and Natsume chuckled.

"Nope. This is my place. I figured it was as good a chance as any to show you around." he explained and I smiled.

"Sure." I answered and he came around the car to open my door.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

My apartment was on the first floor so we took the stairs.

"Okay, so right inside the door, on your left is a cupboard for jackets." I told her and then helped her take off her jacket.

"5 steps in, and you're in the living room." we walked in, together. I then took her around, showing her everything through my words, and telling her the distance measured in steps.

"You measured it all for me?" she asked awed.

"It wasn't that hard." I said as I seated her on the barstool that was next to the extended kitchen counter, that also worked as a dining table for me.

I saw her shake her head in amazement, so I decided to explain.

"At a job, first a person is usually unconsciously incompetent, then they realize that they're incompetent, and try to improve. Then they're consciously incompetent. All that hard work, makes them, eventually, consciously competent. They work hard and are good at what they do. After that, when you do your job without even realizing, is when you're unconsciously competent. I am a bodyguard, so I need to be able to move in any place, even in the dark, soundlessly." I finished and she was now giving me a sly smile. I sighed.

"That being said, yes, I measured and memorized these for you." I told her and she laughed.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

This night was becoming more and more fun. We had been talking, teasing, laughing all through the night and we still could not stop.

"By the way, what are you making for my drink?"I asked him as he worked in the kitchen.

"You did come up for coffee." he said evilly.

"I refuse to drink black coffee. I am damn sure you can't even make coffee that us normal people drink." I told him, with fake horror.

He chuckled. "Truthfully, I really can't make the sort of coffee that you'll drink. Since I only drink it black.. but anyways, I am making spiked iced tea for both of us."

"Should you really be telling me that you're trying to get me drunk?" I asked, teasing.

"If you get drunk from this, then you deserve to be taken advantage of. This much should not even affect a baby." he retorted.

"You gave alcohol to babies?" I asked him, all my horror back in full force.

I heard him place a glass in front of me. "Try it." he said crankily.

I did and it was really really good. "What did you add in it? Its so good." I said honestly, taking another sip.

"Mandarin orange flavor vodka." he told me, taking a sip of his.

"I see. Why do you like me Natsume?" I asked and he choked on his drink. I giggled.

"Wanna come sit on the couch?" he asked when he was done choking. I nodded and he led me to the couch. He covered me with a blanket, from the waist down after I was seated, and then I felt him sit down next to me.

"I don't know how it started. You seemed too fragile, and I wanted you to be safe, but then before I knew it, I wanted to be the one to keep you safe." he said and I knew that the words were true. They stung.

"Do I look that weak?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Fragile does not mean weak. Even after I saved you, you looked so in control that I almost left you at the door of your place. Of course after I got a good look at how badly messed up you were, I could not leave, but it wasn't your attitude that ever showed weakness. Its.. its something inside you. Like some little bird that just hatched. Its not physical, it emotional.. you look like you have barely started trusting again, and yet that is your natural state of being." he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, but I am afraid that I would hurt this faint hope that has finally started growing inside of you." he said, his voice showing me his fear as clearly as his expression would have.

"You worry too much." I told him.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

"So why do you like me?" Natsume asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I don't" Mikan said sticking her tongue out.

Natsume moved closer, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Liar." he said with a satisfied smirk, before moving away again. Mikan tugged his hand down from where it was still against her cheek, and entwined her fingers through his.

"You make me feel peace. Its all so noisy, so loud, but the minute you walk in, I just calm down. You are nice, and sweet, and although you're also weird, you make me want to live again. You make me want to have fun, and it doesn't matter that I can't see. Somehow when you're around, nothing but you matters." Mikan said, her head bowed.

His hand tightened on hers, and he moved closer, and slipped his other arm around her.

"You should not care for me so much, _chica._" he said gently.

"Too late now." Mikan said trying to make it light, and Natsume let out a small sound of frustration and placed both their glasses on the table. In one second after that, he moved her from the couch, to his lap, and then she forgot everything, as he kissed her. Mikan's arms went around his neck. When their lips finally parted he dropped kisses on her face, her eyes, her neck, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I do seem like a junkie." he said softly, and Mikan chuckled.

"I don't mind." she said and for the first time, she kissed him.

They finally parted, both of them gasping for breath, and Natsume whispered, "I should take you home."

Mikan was stunned for a moment, then she burst out laughing. She actually fell against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she shook with laughter.

Natsume held her tightly and she knew he was laughing as well.

"You sure you're a guy?" she asked somehow, before collapsing back into fits of giggles.

"I am also sure I have the rest of my life with you, so I can take it slow." Natsume said kissing her temple. Mikan snuggled closer.

"I like where I am." she told him, and giggled when he sighed.

"I like where you are too, _chica._" he said, and to Mikan's delight, they did end up staying the night at his place, and she slept, wrapped in his arms. Even though nothing happened between them, it was the best night of both their lives so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**cj-the-greatest**

**babee-angel **

**Asa**

**hado **

**mrysmanga**

**natsumeslover**

**Kylee-Cat **

**A101 **

**JadedPixie18 **

**Melyss **

**jyouzebin**

**Sunshine and SMiles**

**Author Note: I am kinda sorry for the late update. Life's been a bit busy. But anyways, Thanks a lot for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I woke up feeling content, happy. Peaceful. I savored the feeling. Mikan was sound asleep next to me. She looked like an angel, wearing my snow white shirt, and under the white covers, her silky hair fanned out around her. I stroked her cheek, but then I made myself sit up. I glanced at the clock and to my horror I realized it was nearly noon.

"Mikan wake up!" I said shaking her.

She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Natsume?" she murmured.

"Yes _chica, _you need to wake up. Its past noon. We need to go to the shop asap." I said as I got out of bed.

Mikan just snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Its okay, Nobara-chan is opening the store today." she mumbled. I stared at her and heaved a sigh. Couldn't she have told me this last night? Now I was wide awake, while she was still sleeping. I could not even make myself wake her, since we had gone to bed after 6 am. I had never thought we would have so much to talk about, yet we did.

I decided to go for a shower.

When i came out, Mikan was sitting in bed, drinking milk from a glass.

I dropped the towel that I had dried my hair with and started to walk past the bed to the cupboard only to realize that she had gone beet red. I frowned.. why? and then it clicked. I had come out of a shower and then dropped a towel. She had no way of knowing that I was still wearing a towel, only that I had dropped something.

This was gonna be fun.

"Why're you so red Mikan?" I asked innocently as I sat down next to her.

She inched away a little.

"You feeling okay?" I said touching her forehead with my hand.

"F..fine" she stammered and I grinned evilly.

"Now Mikan what has you so flustered?" I said evilly and she suddenly scowled.

"That wasn't the towel you were wearing." she snapped.

"Took you a while to figure that one out." I said chuckling and she blushed again.

"Meanie." she told me, and I smiled as I lightly kissed her hand.

"Let me get dressed. Please don't turn around." I said before finally making it to the cupboard.

"Why tell me to not turn around? Its not like I can see anything." she said but I knew she wouldn't turn.

"It would feel to me as if you looked. Whether you saw anything or not is besides the point. You'd yell pervert too, won't you? Even if I was blindfolded?" I asked and she giggled.

"You really are so weird." she said amused.

I didn't say anything. If she could see, she would have seen the scars all over my body. I had spent too long in the NATO anti-terrorist squad, I guess. If.. if we ever got that close, I guess she would feel them, but honestly I did not know how I could keep her. I could not lie to her forever, and when she found out the truth, I knew she would not forgive me. The deeper our relationship became before that happened, the more she would hate me afterwards.

I sighed. Thats why I had gotten cold feet last night. She was like a drug to me. If I did anymore than kiss her, I really would never be able to have the guts to confess the truth.

"You dressed yet?" Mikan asked me crankily, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes ma'am. So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"I dunno. I was hoping you had something planned." she answered me, still drinking milk.

"Nothing particularly planned." I said as I sat down next to her, and stole a sip from her glass of milk, "but there is something I wanted to do with you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You know how you had so much trouble with dressing up last night? What if we made tags, about colors and stuff, and put them on the hangers? Then you'd know what the color of the dress or shoe is." I explained, stealing another sip.

"Make tags in braille?" she asked definitely interested.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked and she nodded sagely.

"Sounds like a plan. Now will you please gimme my clothes so I can get dressed and we can go to my place?" she asked handing me her glass of milk. There was still some left, so I finished it, and then gave her her dress, and left the room.

She came out when she was dressed and we went to her place.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I would never have thought that a chore could be so much fun.

First we figured out what tags we had to make and how to code them, and then we sat together on my bedroom floor making them. It took us over two hours to make all the tags, but I was so proud when we were done.

Then my stomach growled, and I realized neither of us had eaten anything since morning. At least I'd had had a glass of milk, Natsume had not even had that.

"I'll make us lunch." I said getting up, and I heard him stand up next to me.

"I'll help." he said walking with me to the kitchen.

"Uh huh. How well can you cook?" I asked him teasingly.

"I can chop anything into tiny bits and pieces. Thats gotta be helpful." he answered.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

We cooked, with a healthy dose of teasing. I made traditional Japanese food, and it was a lot of fun to teach Natsume how to roll rice balls. When we finally sat down to eat, we were both seriously starving.

Once lunch was over, we went back to working on the tags.

When we finally finished that, we headed to my store. Nobara-chan had taken care of everything.

I smiled to myself as I went about the store. Natsume had already headed to the cafe with his laptop. Since Nobara-chan had a week long holiday in school she was going to be working full time for that time, and so I given her an extra set of keys to the store a few days back. Truthfully, if I wanted to, I could take a week off from the store. I wonder what Natsume would say if I told him that.

I almost giggled, and then suddenly came to a standstill. I was becoming that person again. That naive, trusting, cheerful person, who had been destroyed so casually by those around her. Natsume was turning me back into that. Now it was up to me decide if I would let him or not. If I wanted to or not.

Just then the bell above the door rang.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna-chan greeted me happily.

"Anna-chan! What brings you here?" I asked with a smile. She really was a sweet person.

"Oh I was on my break, and I could not keep back my curiosity about you and writer-san." she told me brightly and I chuckled. Subtle wasn't really her forte.

"Natsume and I? huh?" I asked easily and I was sure she was pretty excited to know. I just wasn't sure what to say. I guess it was safe to say that we were dating.

"So thats his name!" Anna exclaimed. "Its not as unusual as I thought it would be considering his red eyes."

"Red eyes and black hair?" I asked softly. I should have known he was too good to be true.

"Yup! Did you not believe him when he told you?" Anna teased.

"He never told me. I am glad you did. Will you do me another favor please?" I asked.

"For sure!" she answered. I hope no one ever destroyed her innocence the way mine had been.

"Will you please take me to him?" I said, keeping the shaking from voice. Anna agreed and led me to the cafe.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I watched interested as Anna led Mikan out of the store and towards me. When Mikan was seated across from me, I could not hold back my smile.

"Missed me?" I asked amused. Mikan did not smile. In fact, her expression was completely blank. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Mikan, whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"D'you remember what I told you about my past?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered, my dread getting stronger by the second.

"So you remember when Ruka explained to me that he had only used me?" she asked again.

"Yes." I said again.

"Well you see, at that time, I wasn't really able to look at the cold hatred in his face. It hurt to do that, and so I kept staring in front of me, at a picture. When Ruka had brought me home, I had asked who it was, and he had told me his name, and that, that person was his best friend. He loved him as if he were his own brother. I kept staring at that photograph of the two of them together. Blonde and blue eyed Ruka Nogi, and his red eyed, black haired best friend Natsume Hyuuga." she explained calmly.

"Mikan, let me explain, please." I pleaded.

"You came here because he's dying right? That friend you mentioned is Ruka. He is so guilt ridden that he gave up trying to live." she said still in that calm voice.

"I did but.." I started but she cut me off.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? If I can live the life he destroyed, he can damn well live his own life too." she said, her voice heated for the first time.

"He's my only family Mikan." I said softly.

"Why should I care about that? That baby would have been my only family too, Natsume." she said, her voice back to being calm.

"Please!" I begged.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Everything you said to me. Everything you did, was it all a lie?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not. I never meant to get involved with you like that. It galled me every moment that I was betraying you, but I could not stay away from you." I tried to convince her.

"So you're still saying that you care for me? That you are serious?" she said, her voice even.

"I am in love with you." I answered honestly.

"I see. I hope you understand when I can't make myself believe you. I am tired of this Natsume. All of this. Being lied to, being deceived, shown something like love, and then having it snatched away from me, again and again. I don't want any of this anymore. I am going to leave, and I am not going to help Ruka. You want him to live? Then you can tell him to stop being a coward, and move on." she said coldly and she got up and left. I watched her go. I knew that there was nothing I could say right now that would make her trust me again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Winterberrytrillium **

**babee-angel **

**Melyss **

**mrysmanga **

**Kylee-Cat **

**A101**

**cj-the-greatest **

**Coo27 - lol thanks :) oh n i don;t mind gettin a lot of reviews ;) the more the better! **

**LilBlueBear **

**HimselfxHerself **

**JadedPixie18 **

**random anime girl**

**XxAoiHoshixX **

**natsumeslover **

**Author Note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews :) I am sorry i did not reply to them :( having some issues here so updating is all that i can do. If you have questions though, then I will try my best to answer them. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter as well though it is kind of short. It just seemed right. **

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

It has been two weeks since.. since I told Natsume that I could not believe in him. Two weeks since I lied to him. I knew he was telling the truth. I knew that he loved me. Maybe he hadn't fallen all the way, and honestly, I hoped that he was able to climb back up.

I had been terrified. The horror and pain when I found out who he was would be nothing compared to what I would feel if he betrayed me later. He was too captivating and I had no defenses against him. I was just glad that he did not know it.

I pushed away my thoughts as the cab came to a stop. I told the driver to wait for me, and went into the hospital. It had taken me a lot of effort to contact Ryou, and then, it had taken him a while to get me the name and address of this hospital.

I walked in, and a nurse came to talk to me.

"How can I help you? Are you here for a check up?" she asked me sweetly. I smiled to myself. Seeming helpless did come in handy.

"I am looking for my friend. I just heard that he is here, but I forgot his room number, and even if I had it, I'd never make it there. Can you please take me to his room?" I asked in my most 'lost' voice.

"Of course sweety, leave it to me. Whats your friend's name?" she asked.

"Ruka Nogi." I answered, making sure that none of my 'friendly' feelings for him showed on my face.

The nurse found his room, and she was kind enough to lead me there. I was seated on a chair next to his bed. She told me that his eyes were open, but he hadn't reacted to our presence. I thanked her and sent her off. This was going to be a very private conversation after all.

"I think you can hear me, Ruka. I hope you can hear me." I said calmly, but there was no movement. I would have heard it if there was.

"You know what you did to me, and no matter what you do, you can't fix it. Instead of being a coward and killing yourself, man up, and live your life with the regret of what you did. That would go a long way in apologizing for what you did then this ever will. If you live, you have so many possibilities to improve, not just yours but so many other lives as well. I can yell at you, scream, tell you to stay alive and suffer as I am, but thats not true." I took a deep breath.

"I am moving forward. I promised someone that I would live, not just exist, and I intend to fulfill my promise. I will be living. You can die, or you can live, thats up to you, but remember this, if you do kill yourself like this, you would have then broken the heart of everyone who gives a damn about you." I was angry by the end.

I took another deep breath. No, I was not going to be angry.

"I am leaving, and I want you to know that no matter how messed up it is, its my life and I will make the most of it. What you do is none of my business, and I am done with you and everyone related to you. I am not even angry at you anymore, I am just tired of all this. Goodbye and have a good life, no matter how long you choose to live it." I said evenly before walking out, my back ramrod straight.

**Natsume's POV: **

I was in the washroom when someone entered Ruka's room. I heard the nurse tell someone where to sit, tell someone that Ruka's eyes were open. There was only one reason for saying these things. If this guest could not see, but no, she would not come. There was no way. Then I heard her speak, and my heart stilled. Mikan was here.

I heard everything she said, my eyes wide, my heart aching. She'd come because of me.

"... I am moving forward. I promised someone that I would live, not just exist, and I intend to fulfill my promise. I will be living..." she said to Ruka and I was proud of her. She might never speak to me again, but she would be living, making the best life possible for herself, somewhere in the world.

"..Goodbye and have a good life, no matter how long you choose to live it." Mikan said and I heard her get up. If only I could look at her but her senses were really sharp. She'd know if I opened the door. I stood there, my hand pressed against the door, listening to her light footsteps.

As she passed by the washroom door, "Goodbye Natsume." she murmured softly.

She knew! My mind screamed, but I was too shocked to move. When I finally yanked the door open and rushed out of the room, she was already gone.

I stared down the hallway, praying for a miracle, but I had had my miracle, and I had allowed her to slip right through my fingers, like sand.

I walked back into Ruka's room, dejected, and slowly sat in the chair she had been sitting in. I closed my burning eyes, holding back everything I felt.

"Hi Natsume." Ruka said softly and I snapped upright, staring at him. Was I dreaming?

He gave me a wan smile. "Sorry man. I really fucked everything up." he said, his voice hoarse. My throat worked but there was nothing I could say, nothing to this stupid.. idiot.. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek before I reached forward and hugged him tightly.

When I moved away, he had tears in his eyes too. I looked at him, and slowly a smile spread on my face in spite of my broken heart. My dumbass friend was back in the land of the living.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**SakuraFossil **

**zenophobiaz **

**cj-the-greatest **

**mrysmanga**

**Melyss - u r just summarizing what I am making Ruka do.. so instead of u i am the b***h =P don't worry, i'll make him redeem himself. **

**Kylee-Cat**

**jyouzebin - sorry for bing MIA.. will tty soon on MF **

**LilBlueBear - lol**

**random anime girl - awww thanks :) **

**natsumeslover **

**Winter's Melody - thanks :)**

**Sunshine and SMiles - Welcome back! and I missed you :) **

* * *

**Author Note: Somehow my chapters have gone back to being short. Dunno how it happened. I hope no one really minds. I'll try to update more to make up for it :) **

**Thanks a lot for reading and please review! **

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I frowned at Anna. "You honestly have no idea where Mikan is?" I asked her and she gave me a peeved look.

"Mikan-chan gave up her store, and moved out of her house. I knew her because she was in the store across from here, how am I supposed to know anything when she leaves?" she snapped, and I felt my frown deepen. The Anna I remembered would not have snapped.

"You would not tell me even if you knew, or maybe you do know. You think she left because of me." I said quietly.

"Am I wrong?" she retorted, and I shook my head.

"There you go. Would you like the usual?" she asked.

"No, can I have cold coffee with milk and sugar please?" I asked politely and she nodded before heading off. I watched her go, trying to think of a way to find Mikan. After Ruka had woken up, there had been a lot of complications with his health and so it had taken me two days to come and find her, but by now she was already gone. She had moved out of her house a week ago, and already new people were living there, who refused to tell me anything.

The only thing I did know for sure was that she did not want to be found, at least not by me. Of course I was still going to find her, but now it might take me a little bit longer.

* * *

**Two days Later: **

**Normal POV: **

"So how do you like it?" Tsubasa asked Mikan, and she gave him a bright smile.

"Its great!" she said, and then walked around a table to the couch and sat down. Tsubasa smiled.

He came and sat on the couch across from her.

"Why did you suddenly decide to rent out your house, give up on the lease on your store and move into an apartment?" Tsubasa asked her.

"I decided I had been at a standstill for too long already. It was time to make a new life for myself. The rent from the house will make sure that I will always have money for my living expenses. The store was just me hiding from the world and you know it." Mikan explained.

Tsubasa sighed. "I knew you wanted to be secluded and so you started the store, so I am happy that you have decided to move on now. But will you really be okay?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Stop being so worried. You live two floors up. You already made me move into your apartment building, should you really still be whining about how worried you are for me?"

Tsubasa laughed and stood up. "I'll go whine to my wife then. Later Mikan!" he called before heading out. Mikan walked with him to the door and then locked it after he was gone. Two days after she had confronted Natsume, she had called Tsubasa and asked him for help. He had arranged to get her lease on the store cancelled and to give whatever stock of books she still had to another bookstore. He and his wife Misaki, had helped her pack, and then she had stayed with them in their apartment, until this apartment had been ready for her. He was also the one who had found tenants to stay in her house. All in all, the only reason she was able to start a new life so painlessly was because of him.

She sat back down on the couch. All the things here were hers, but on Tsubasa's insistence, she had only been allowed back in, after all the unpacking had been done for her. After that, it had only taken her an hour to memorize the steps between everything and know her way around the entire place.

Today it had been 17 days since she had confronted Natsume. Mikan leaned back on the couch. She had told Misaki everything that had happened, so Misaki had kept an eye out in case Natsume came, while they were still at places he knew about, but he hadn't come. Not even once. Not even after she went to the hospital, and she was sure he had been there. His scent was there. Mikan sighed. Maybe she had imagined him being there, maybe he had no idea she had gone to the hospital. Maybe it was better this way.

Mikan got up and then turned off the lights and then headed to bed. She had to get up early tomorrow and go for her job interview after all.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and then got dressed. As I picked out the dress I had decided to wear today, my hand brushed against the tag on its hanger. My heart ached but I ignored it. I had no time for reminiscing about someone who had used me and then left me behind.

Just as I poured juice into a glass, someone knocked on the door. I placed the glass and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its me." Tsubasa answered, and I opened the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, and I shook my head. "Breakfast's still left." I told him and he followed me inside. I drank my juice, and then ate a piece of toast while we chatted, and we left as soon as I was done eating.

Tsubasa drove me to what would hopefully become my future workplace, and then waited outside as I went in.

* * *

**Tsubasa's POV: **

I paced in circles around my car, waiting for Mikan. I really hoped that she would get this job. It was an hour and a half later that she walked out of the building and I ran towards her.

"Did you get it?" I asked excitedly and she nodded. I cheered and then grabbed her in a huge bear hug. Mikan laughed as I spun her around.

"Congratulations!" I said happily as I led her back to my car.

"Thanks Aniki!" she said with an impish grin and I chuckled. It had been so long since she had called me that. We had grown up in the same neighborhood, and she had always called me Aniki when she was younger. Her protective big brother, yet I had only found out about how wrong her life had gone when it was too late. I had no idea what had made her decide to move on, but I was going to support her with everything I had. I had a feeling that I would see much more of her bright smiles, now that she was going to be a kindergarten teacher, surrounded by the little kids whom she loved so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Melyss **

**Kylee-Cat **

**LilBlueBear**

**SakuraFossil **

**natsumeslover **

**Sunshine and SMiles - not biological. They just grew up together as neighbors. **

**cj-the-greatest **

**mrysmanga **

**Ataichi-san**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: First of all my apologies for being so late in updating. Secondly, I am also somewhat sorry that this chapter is so small, but not by a lot, since I like the way it is ;) Thanks a lot for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I think the Blind Side will be ending soon. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters max. **

**

* * *

**

**2 Months Later: **

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat on the beach with 11 little kids around me, telling them stories. We were on a field trip with 29 kids, and three teachers, including me.

"Teacher!" one of the boys, Youichi, interrupted me.

"Yes Youichi?"I asked.

"There are two guys staring at you. You want me to tell them to go away?" he said seriously.

"What do they look like?" I asked amused.

"They're handsome!" one of the girls giggled.

"Are you guys just pulling my leg?" I asked laughing, and there was a chorus of denials.

"Two guys, two guys!" they all chanted making me laugh again.

"Alright then, what do they look like?" I asked.

"Tall!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"One is a yankee!" one of the boys said.

"Dummy! He's a for-uh-nur." one of the other boys corrected him.

"Do you mean a foreigner?" I asked, highly entertained now.

"YES!" both the boys yelled.

"He has blue eyes." one of the girls said dreamily.

"The other one has black hair." said another boy. No. This was just a coincidence. There was no way.

"I can't tell the color of his eyes!" Youichi said.

"I think they're red." one of the other boys exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" everyone chorused.

"Look Look!" the boy said and I was sure he was pointing.

"It is red!" one of the girls said in awe.

"Enough!" I snapped, and they all became silent at once.

"Ignore them." I ordered and I knew I would be obeyed. My students were all my friends, and they were actually protective of me because I could not see. Yet they all knew when I was serious and they should just do as I said.

The rest of the trip went by uneventfully, and the kids enjoyed themselves a lot. I wanted to know if those two were still here, but I could not ask the kids again, and it would take too long to explain to my colleagues. I took a deep breath and ignored them, the same way I had told my students to do it.

At the end of the day I stood outside the bus and each student called his/her name to me before entering. When all 29 were in, I turned to enter myself.

"Mikan wait!" called a voice that I had never wanted to hear again, and yet I wanted to hear everyday.

I stopped but did not turn around.

"I need to speak with you." he said, and I knew he was desperate. It was clear as the sound of a bell to me.

I was silent for a full minute, letting him worry. "I get off work at 1pm tomorrow." I told him right before I got on the bus.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I drummed the steering wheel with my fingers as I waited for her outside her school. I had followed the bus from the beach, all the way here. I knew that she had asked me to meet her tomorrow, but I could not wait, not after seeing her. Next to me, Ruka was one huge bundle of anxiousness.

I jumped out of the car and ran to her as soon as I saw her come close to the gate, but someone beat me there. I came to a sudden halt as a ma with a star tattoo on his cheek, gave her a hug, and then she walked with him to his car, her hand on his elbow. No, please God no.

I was running towards them before I could think anything more.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled from behind us. I stopped. That idiot had followed me here, even after i had told him to meet me tomorrow. A small part of me was happy at the panic I heard on his voice right now, happy that he was panicking because I was so close to a man he did not know, but i told that part to shut up. Next to me, I felt Tsubasa Aniki turn around, and so unwillingly I did the same.

"Can I speak with you now? Please?" Natsume asked me as he skidded to a halt in front of us.

I thought about it, but before I could say anything more, Aniki spoke. "Who're you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." he answered literally. This was so not going to go well.

"An.. Tsubasa, will you please give me a minute?" I said, and I knew he must be staring at me.

"Just call me when you're done." he said before walking away.

"What do you want to say?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I love you." he blurted out.

"Fine then, I hope you get out of it soon." I snapped, though i knew full well what he was trying to say.

"Uh.. damn it all!" I heard him say before there was a small thud, and when he spoke I realized what he had done. He was kneeling in front of me.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you and I am in love with you." he said earnestly. I was momentarily stunned by such a display from him.

"I.." I stopped. There was nothing I could say through my choked throat, and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Mikan, please don't cry.. please." he whispered as he stood up, and tried to wipe my tears away, but I slapped his hand away.

"Aniki!" I called, and in a few quick strides he was next to me.

"Aniki can we please go home?" I asked him, trying hard not to cry.

"Yes." he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

Even as we turned, I said "You don't have to come pick me up tomorrow, I will have someone give me a ride."

I heard Natsume's sharp intake of breath behind me, as well as Tsubasa's cursing under his breath next to me, but I ignored them both. I could deal with Aniki when I got home, and I would deal with Natsume tomorrow, and until then he could stew. I hope neither of them saw the small smile that I could not keep away from my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Kylee-Cat**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**

**A101 **

**JadedPixie18 **

**muzikchic4eva **

**Melyss **

**jyouzebin**

**Ataichi-san - yup! i do :P they get me more reviews ;) **

**natsumeslover**

**HimselfxHerself**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: After reading the reviews again, I am worried that this chapter might be a bit of a let down :( **

**Its what seemed right to me, so I am posting it, but I really hope that no one will be disappointed. Thanks for reading and do review! Oh and I think the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I think. I might get some inspiration, but I dunno. Inspiration doesn't like me these days.. *sigh***

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ruka's POV: **

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

I had a feeling she was not going to go easy on me, not that I could blame her.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I did. I know that you will never forgive me, but I still had to say that to you. Thank you for telling me off as well. I needed to be reminded that I can't fix one mistake by making another one." I said quietly.

She was silent for a while, her face completely stoic.

"You know, I am amazed that I did not realize how big of an idiot you were." she said with a smirk and I stared. _What the heck was going on here?_

"Do you really think that you're important enough to me for me to forever hold a grudge? Get real. I moved on, and I am not going to dwell on the past. Period. So the next time we meet, we're strangers." She said with a ghost of a grin.

I honestly could not believe what I was hearing. She was giving me a second chance.

I felt a smile spread on my face. "Thanks." I said, my voice choked.

She shrugged. "I dunno what you're talking about."

I stood up. "I'll see you later Mikan. There is someone else here who wants to talk to you." I said heading to the door.

She did not reply, and I hadn't expected her to. She had already given me more than enough.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I had been watching Mikan closely the entire time she had been talking to Ruka, and I had seen the difference. Something fundamental had changed in her since the last time I had seen her, or maybe she had just returned to her old self.

After noticing all the changes, I wasn't surprised that she forgave Ruka, but I was surprised that she was going to allow him to start from strangers again.

Maybe my position was not as hopeless as I had initially thought.

Mikan was waiting patiently for me to speak. The only problem was, I had no clue what to say.

"Talk Natsume. Isn't that why you brought me here?" Mikan said coldly.

I guess I wasn't going to get off as easy as Ruka.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her point blank. Subtle was not my forte.

I saw shock on her face. She had not been expecting this. Maybe that was good. _Oh God, please let it be good._

"Why should I say yes?" she asked me quietly.

"Do you have any reason to say no?" I countered and immediately regretted it.

"Other than the fact that you lied to me, broke my heart, left, and did not come back?" she asked me casually.

"I am sorry that I lied to you, and I promise that'll never happen again." I said, but there was nothing else I could say. Nothing was a good enough excuse for what I had done. I had broken her heart, and I hated myself for it. So I couldn't really blame her if she hated me too.

"No more reasons?" she asked me, all the casualness was gone now.

"No reason is good enough to excuse what I did. I should have been honest right from the start." I answered, and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I wanted to reach out and wipe it away, but she would not want me touching her. How could she?

"D'you remember when you hugged me in my store until I stopped crying? When it was just a comfort thing? Just that with nothing else entangled into it?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, my voice slightly hoarse.

"I think I started falling in love with you then." she said with a small smile. I felt my heart still, and then I was next to her, holding her hand in both of mine, and my heart was pounding now.

"Will you give us a second chance too? Please _chica!_" I whispered.

"Do you want to start as strangers too?" she asked me softly.

"No. I can't do that. I want to rebuild your trust, I want to make you fall in love with me again, and I can't just forget the time I spent with you. Every moment with you is too precious for me." I answered, and tears trembled on her lashes again.

"Won't it be easier, if we could just start again? As if you never lied to me?" she was whispering now.

"You still won't trust me as you did, _chica, _and then you won't even be able to talk to me about it. I don't want easy, I want you." I told her.

She was silent for so long that I thought I had blown my chance, but at the end of the day I could not just act like a stranger to her. I could not just erase my mistakes and start over. I had broken her heart, and so I had to heal it. I could not just pretend that all was fine when it wasn't. Not when it came to her.

"So we won't start over?" she asked me, whispering now.

"No." I answered with a confidence that I did not feel.

"Your panic is very obvious Natsume." she said calmly, and I winced. I guess my act had failed miserably.

"Will you take me home now, or should I call a cab?" she asked me.

"Will you not give me an answer?" I asked, but she stayed silent.

"I will take you home, _chica_." I said softly as I stood up. Nothing in my voice gave away the fact that my heart was breaking.

She was silent the entire time after she gave me the address.

"We're here." I said before getting out of the car and opening her door for her. She stepped out of the car, as graceful as ever.

"Won't you come upstairs with me?" she asked, and I felt my jaw drop. _What was she planning?_

"Do you want me to?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Then yes, I will come upstairs with you." I said as I placed her hand on my arm. I again got the silent treatment until we were both seated on the couch in her place.

"So what are you doing now?" she asked me.

"Still writing that stupid book. I had to go on an assignment, and thats why it took me so long to find you." I answered.

"Stalker!" she said with a wicked grin.

"Agreed." I said with a straight face.

And thats how it went. She chatted with me about random things, asked questions, and she even answered my questions about her life as a teacher, but in all that, she said not a word about what I really wanted to know.

After nearly** three hours **of idle chatting, she suddenly threw me off again.

"What am i worth to you Natsume?" she asked right in the middle of a conversation.

"Everything." I answered before I could stop myself or think of a proper response. She was silent after that for a full minute.

"Are you mad?" she asked softly.

"No. I just feel like there is a sword hanging over my head, and I don't know if it'll fall or not." I answered honestly.

"Yet you did not ask me to answer you even once." she stated.

I did not say anything, but she did not need my answer.

"I am more insecure, more paranoid than I was. I'll doubt you, I'll be childish, spoiled, moody and annoying. I can't see and you'll have a lot of trouble you might not want because of that. I'll be jealous, and I'll be possessive. You still want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Yes." I said softly.

She stood up and came to me. "My answer is also yes." she said before leaning down and lightly kissing me. My arms went around her, and I pulled her onto my lap, before kissing her again.

When we parted for breath, I held her tightly to me.

"You should have checked me too, before you said yes, _chica." _I said softly. "I am annoying, arrogant, and possessive. I'll be over protective, and there will also be times when I will not be here because of my job. I would spoil you until even you get tired of it, and I will never ever let you go."

She smiled. "Who would have let you come back if I didn't intend to keep you?" she asked me with a teasing smile and I chuckled.

"I'll never hurt you again." I vowed, and her smile became brighter.

"I believe you." she answered, and those words made me feel like all was once again right in my world. I guess that was true, because I had no world without her. If she was there, all was indeed well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**mrysmanga**

**Melyss **

**Kylee-Cat **

**LilBlueBear **

**sakuraimainogihyuuga13 **

**Aquamarine Lacus**

**muzikchic4eva**

**Sunshine and SMiles **

**HimselfxHerself **

**natsumeslover **

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**Kura Kasshoku Koneko **

**Ataichi-san **

**Yuuto Tamano**

* * *

**Author Note: First of all, I am SORRY that it took me so long to write this. Inspiration ran away, or only worked for desert rose. Now its somewhat back, but it ran away for desert rose. sigh. **

**Anyways, somehow this is not the last chapter. It took me two days to write this, which is a lot more than usual, and has left me cranky. I think the next chapter will be the last, and i am definitely writing it asap. :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

**3 Months Later: **

**Mikan's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of someone doing something in my kitchen. I knew who it was. Only one person had the key to my apartment. Well, not quite. He did have the key to this place, but he usually picked the lock just because he could, and because he could never remember to bring the key. Natsume.

I slid off the bed, and walked into the washroom. When I came out, I was wearing a towel, and was using another to dry my hair.

"Should you really come out of the shower like that when you know there is someone in your house?" Natsume asked me, and from the sound of his voice, he was probably sprawled on my bed.

"Its still my place and I can do as I please." I retorted, and kept on drying my hair. He chuckled at my saucy tone, and then got up. I ignored him, but he tugged the towel from my hand, and then pulled at me, and made me sit on the bed. Then he started drying my hair.

"Whats for breakfast?" I asked him.

"French toast." he answered, and I took the towel from him.

"Mikan" he said in warning, but I just chucked it into a corner.

"I am getting dressed. My hair is dry enough." I said standing up. I heard him fall back on the bed.

"Go right ahead." he said coolly.

"Natsume!" I snapped.

"I've changed when you were in the room before." he said and I was sure he was smirking.

"I am blind!" I said annoyed.

"So? I don't discriminate like that." he said, sounding very amused.

I sighed. If he really wanted to play it this way, then far be it for me to let him down. I strode to my cupboard and opened it. I heard his sharp intake of breath, but then he was silent the entire two minutes it took me to get dressed. I don't think I have ever put on clothes as fast as I did then.

Once I was dressed, I strode out of my room, and went straight into the kitchen. I had just poured juice in a glass when I felt his arms go around me.

"I didn't look." he said softly.

"Liar." I answered.

"I promised you that I'd never lie to you again." he said, laying his chin on top of my head. I leaned back into him. "You didn't look either when I changed and I was in the room. I don't cheat like that." he told me and I let out a small 'heh'.

I raised my hand and snaked it around his neck, before pulling him down and kissing him.

"What was that for?" he asked huskily when we finally parted.

"Just felt like it." I answered. He chuckled, and then picked me up before setting me down on the counter.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Its Sunday. We can do whatever." I replied.

"Open your mouth." he ordered and I obliged.

"Mmm this is actually good." I said with a smile once I had eaten the piece of French toast he had placed in my mouth.

"Hey now! You know I can cook." he protested.

"Sometimes." I consented, and I was sure he was shaking his head at me. After that he proceeded to feed both of us breakfast rather than just letting me eat mine. He had his days I guess. After breakfast I was still not allowed to move while he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Mikan.. I.." he started and then stopped, reluctant. I stayed silent, waiting.

"Mikan, I have to go." he finally blurted it out.

"For how long?" I asked quietly.

"For the rest of this month. I am leaving tomorrow morning." he answered, his voice empty of all emotions.

"I..." he started but then stopped. "I am just gonna leave now." he said before starting for the door.

"Natsume wait." I called and he stopped.

"Make love to me." I said calmly.

There was complete silence for over a minute. I don't think he was even breathing.

"What did you just say?" he asked sounding finally, shell shocked. I jumped down from my perch on the counter and walked upto him, and then placed my palm flat on his chest, right above his beating heart.

"You don't want to?" i asked quietly, knowing full well that he craved my touch like a junkie, knowing that he did not want anything more than he wanted me.

His arms went around me, and he crushed me to himself.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said right before he kissed me. I smiled against his lips. I was going to miss him. He was going to miss me more.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later: **

**Mikan's POV: **

I fell back onto my bed, feeling dead tired. It was Saturday night, and I should be out doing something but I just could not make myself do it. I had spent the past two weekends with Tsubasa Aniki and Misaki Ne-chan. They were great, and I loved spending time with them, but now I just wanted to miss Natsume in peace.

I stretched my hand above me in the air, my fingers spread. I used to like staring at that, when i was lying under the night sky. I liked how it seemed as if I could grasp the stars, the moon and even the sky. Now I could not even see my hand. I clenched it into a fist, even as tears slid out from the corner of my eyes.

I had given Natsume another chance, because I knew I was in love with him, and I did not want to risk losing him. He had come back because he was in love with me. It was so simple, and yet it was complicated. I could not keep my insecurity away, and I could not completely believe in him. Logically, I knew I trusted him, and had full faith in him, but when he was gone, I worried so much about so many things.

This was the second time he had left in the past three months, and I did not grudge him that. I just missed him, and I did not have the absolute faith of knowing that he'd be back. Especially after.. after actually sleeping with me. We had slept in the same bed so many times, but never actually 'slept' together until the night before he left. I closed my unseeing eyes, tying to not think of what he might think of me. Trying to push away all the thoughts that would only make me worry more, but they kept chasing themselves in my head.

Somewhere in the middle of all that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I came back at 11 pm, two days early from my trip. It was Saturday, and since Mikan did not have to wake up early tomorrow, so after a quick shower, I decided to go to her place. After all, i did have something very important to give her.

I entered her apartment to find all the lights turned on. I scowled. Usually she would turn them off before she went to sleep. I glanced at the kitchen and saw her dinner was still set on the table. I was starting to freak out by the time I opened her bedroom door, but then a relieved sigh escaped me.

She was there, sleeping curled up, like a child. She was still in her street clothes, so she must have been so tired that she fell asleep without meaning to. I smiled slightly, deciding to let her sleep for the night. I walked towards her intending to cover her with the blanket when I saw the trail of tears on her face, and then I saw what she was holding. It was a gift from me. A small stuffed moose. I had gotten it because its texture was really soft, even the horns were soft, and now she held it like it was the most precious thing ever.

Before I knew it, I was kissing her awake.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

"I'm back, _chica._" I said softly, and tears filled her eyes right before she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, baka!" she said holding onto me. I just fell on the bed next to her, still holding her close, until she felt better.

She moved back a bit, and I kissed her forehead. "I missed you too." I told her, while tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

She smiled slightly, and I immediately felt better. Yeah, I had it bad.

"Mikan, I have something I want to ask you." I said quietly, and she nodded. I sat up and pulled her up as well. Then I slid off the bed and knelt in front of her, and then took her hand in mine.

"Mikan, I am not perfect, and neither are you, but what we have, its perfect. I have made mistakes, and I have let you down, but I honestly swear to you that I would never intentionally hurt you. I am not saying that we'll never fight, but I am saying that I will never walk away. I am not saying that we will always be happy, but we will be together even if the times are bad. I will always love you, always cherish you. Mikan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked, my voice unwavering, my heart pounding.

Tears were falling from her eyes again, but she held my hand tightly.

"Yes." she said now laughing and crying at the same time.

I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Its a flower setting. Rubies surrounding a solitaire." I told her, and she chuckled, before leaning down and kissing me. My first kiss from my fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**muzikchic4eva **

**Yuuto Tamano **

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs **

**SakuraFossil **

* * *

**Author Note: Well this is the last chapter of The Blind Side. Its an open sort of ending, but not a bad one. I am sorry but I can;t make Mikan see again, that would kill the whole point of the story for me. **

**I hope that you all like it. **

**Thanks a LOT to everyone who read my story. I am grateful for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. **

**I had a great time writing this, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it just as much. **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **

* * *

**Four years and six months later: **

**Ruka's POV: **

I rang the doorbell to Natsume's house and waited. It was a huge ranch style place and it usually took a while for them to answer the door.

"Who is it?" a young voice called from inside.

"Ruka." I answered, and the door opened to reveal a small black eyed and black haired boy of around 5 years.

"Hi Keo!" I said with a smile. Keo smiled back.

"Hello Uncle Ruka! Everyone's out back." he said as he stepped aside to let me in.

I closed the door behind me. "If you came after I went to the back, you would have been ringing that bell for a long time." Keo said sagely and I chuckled.

"Lucky me!" I said and Keo beamed.

We both walked through the house and out the back porch onto Natsume's huge garden. I grinned at the sight that greeted me. They were having a picnic.

Natsume was sprawled on the grass, and the baby, Saya (1 yr old) was sleeping on his chest. She looked adorable, unlike her father, who somehow always looked lethal. Mikan was sitting on a blanket, making sandwiches, while Akira (9 yr old), Nao (7 yr old) and Chisi (7 yr old) were sitting around her. Keo (5 yr old) ran over to join her, and Natsume sat up, while cradling Saya.

I was greeted by a chorus of young voices, as I sat down on a lawn chair near Natsume.

"What sort of sandwiches do you want Ruka?" Mikan asked me.

"Whatever you have extras of." I answered with a smile, and Natsume chuckled.

"With these devils, there won't be any extras." he told me, completely shifting his sleeping daughter to his lap. I ignored his words, and took Saya from him. Everytime I saw her, she seemed like a miracle to me. This tiny child who held all our hearts in her little fist.

Natsume gave me a knowing smile. He was completely besotted with his daughter.

Saya opened her eyes and blinked at me. She always woke up happy. It was unbelievable to me, considering how everyone always said that babies woke up crying, she always gave an amazing smile when she woke up.

"Saya's awake!" I called and all the boys cheered, while Mikan laughed. No one watching would ever realize what the past held for all of them, or that Mikan and Natsume had adopted the four boys. They loved them as their own, and it was clear as day that they were the only parents these kids knew.

No one who saw them would ever believe that Mikan and Natsume had only been married for four years. They had adopted Chisi and Nao after a year of marriage, and Akira had been adopted six months later. After that Mikan had been told by the doctors that she could not have her own kids.

She had adopted Keo two months later, and another month later, she had been told that she was pregnant. This house had been a warzone for the next nine months, with Natsume and the kids constantly watching over her. Then Saya had been born. A miracle child, adored, and loved by all her family.

Akira took Saya from me, and she laughed on seeing her big brother.

"So how's life?" Natsume asked me, his eyes fixed on his wife.

"Good. Hotaru says hi. She wanted to visit too, but she was not feeling so good." I replied. My wife was best friends with Mikan after all.

"You should have brought her anyways." Mikan told me from where she was.

"I value my life." I replied without batting an eye and she giggled. My wife was also pregnant and annoying her was not on my to-do list. Keo brought Natsume and I, a plate of sandwiches each, and we dug in. Mikan's cooking kept getting better and better.

"The books she sent you here for, are all in a package in the living room." she told me. "Chisi! Nao! Get uncle Ruka that large package that I left in the living room." she ordered, and the boys raced each other to the living room. They came back with a big bag and placed it near my feet, and I thanked them. They gave me smiles before going back to their mother.

"MOM! Dad's cheating!" Akira yelled from where he was sitting on a swing, going back and forth just a little, with his bay sister sitting on his lap, laughing.

"Natsume!" Mikan warned and he scowled. "Just coz I can't see, don't think you can get away with stuff." she told him, making the kids snicker.

"Akira, you traitor!" Natsume called, but he stopped removing cucumbers from his sandwich. Somedays I really wondered who was the kid in this house.

Chisi ran over to us, and ate the cucumbers on Natsume's plate before bouncing off again. Natsume looked smug, and that made me laugh.

I finished my food and got up to leave. Being here was like watching a sitcom, and I could stay all day, but I did have my own wife waiting for me. After saying my goodbyes, I grabbed the books and headed off.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I watched amused as the boys tried to convince Mikan that she should move Saya's nursery upstairs where all their rooms were, so they could take care of her. It was no surprise that Mikan did not budge. I knew she wasn't worried about Saya, but rather she knew that these four would stay up the entire night playing with Saya.

"Enough." she snapped, and they all stopped at once. I grinned. I could hardly make them bat an eye in fear, yet when she got annoyed, they listened like perfectly obedient kids. Someday I might figure out how she did that.

"Its time for bed, so off with all four of you. Saya is staying on the ground floor with me, and the next time you annoy me, I am sending you all to summer camp." she told them, and they relaxed. We all knew it was an empty threat. Mikan could not bear to be parted from them at all, so there was no way she was ever sending them away like that for the entire summer.

"G'night Mom!" Keo said sweetly before kissing her cheek. Then he came over, gave me a hug and went upstairs. The rest of the boys did the same. I picked Mikan up and carried her to our room. Saya was already asleep in the crib in her nursery.

Mikan smiled at me as I collapsed on the bed next to her.

"You're amazing." I told her and she reached for me. I took her hand in mine. "I wonder what these kids will grow up to be." I said musingly, and Mikan chuckled.

"One thing I can tell you for sure. With this many brothers, any guy Saya dates will have his work cut out for him." Mikan said and even I chuckled.

"He better never make my daughter cry." I said coldly, making her laugh all the more.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"For everything. What i wanted most was love, and a family. You gave me both those things." she said with a sweet smile.

"I lucked out _chica, _you gave me a family and a home as well. I have four sons I love, and a daughter who is a miracle. But most of all, I have you. I could not have asked for more." I told her, and she slipped closer to me.

"You're getting sentimental Mr. Hyuuga." she said grinning.

"You're worth it Mrs. Hyuuga." I replied before kissing her.

She had given me the world, and I will make the most of it. I loved my wife, and I knew that the future was going to be worth everything because we were going to be together for it.


End file.
